I meet you, I like you, I love you
by Admin-Is-Me
Summary: A quickly written fanfic about Flame, having Johnny falling in love with her. I SUCK AT SUMARRIES. The story is better than the summary, believe me :3 So please read. Decided to make a sequel. Also working on a new fanfic called 'My best friend's best friend' . The girl Koreand'r Ackir, will be in the sequel of this story also! Rated T for rough language later.


''Thanks papa''

Flametthe stepped out of her fathers car, dragging some bags along.

''Your welcome, Schmoopy Face!'' Her father replied.

''Dad, Don't ever call me that again.'' She walked through the gate of her new school: Monsters University.

Walking along over the Quad she signed up, got her books, and a picture for her ID-Card.

''Say Hooray!'' Said the pictureguy.

''Hoo-I'm so gonna fucking kill you-Ray.'' She muttred.

''Come on, just a bit more smi –''

''JUST TAKE THE DAMNED PICTURE.'' Flametthe snapped at the guy, who quickly took her picture.

Finally getting her ID-Card, she went to get her keys.

''Your roommate is a Scaring Major too, y'know!''

''…Wonderful.'' She snatched her keys and started searching for room 342.

As she didn't look where she was going, Flametthe bumped into someone. In shock she looked up, but the only thing she was were a pair of violet colored glasses, floating in the air.

''Well what in the name of..''

The person slowly got visible again. In front of her stood a guy who somewhat looked like a chameleon.

''I-I'm so sorry about that!'' He stuttred, holding out one of his four hands to pull her up.

''It's okay, I'm totally fine..'' She smiled.

The guy adjusted his glasses.

''My name is Randall Boggs, But please call me Randy!''

Flametthe looked at the chameleon-like boy and cleared her throat.

''I see. I am Flametthe Firebreath. But don't even bother calling me that. Please call me Flame.''

Randy nodded.

''Flame huh… Nice name!''

''You too! Oh, There is my room! See ya later, Randy!''

''Bye!'' Randall waved at her, adjusting his glasses once more.

Flame slumped towards the door and placed her hand on the doorknob, slightly hesitating. She heared a male voice talking, took a deep breath and opened the door.

A big, blue, furry monster layed on one of the beds, talking on the phone, when he looked up at her.

''Hey, dude, I gotta hang, my roommate arrived.''

He hanged the phone and got up from the bed.

''You must be Flametthe Firebreath. I'm James P. Sullivan.'' He held out his hand. ''But call me Sulley.''

Flametthe frowned and shook his hand.

''Don't call me Flametthe. It sounds _girly._ Call me Flame instead.'' She growled, packing out her stuff.

Sulley grabbed his phone, calling his friend again.

''Sure, yo name, yo choice.''

Flametthe stomped to the window and looked outside, seeing a group of guys talking to eachother.

One of the boys, -Apparently the leader- looked up, noticing the girl.

For a couple of seconds their eyes were locked at eachother.

The boy murmled.

''Who is she..?!''

Having a very good hearing, she politely answered to the boys question.

'' I am Flame Firebreath!'' She shouted out of the window.

Kinda surprised she actually heared him, he shouted back at her.

''I'm Johnny Worthington!''

''Nice name!''

''Right back at ya!'' He grinned.

Flametthe climbed into the window frame and jumped out of the high building.

Johnny shocked as she hit the ground and walked over to her, _**very **_concerned, but acted like he didn't care at all.

''Did it hurt..?'' He frowned. His expression changed immediately as the young girl looked up at him, having an empty stare on her face.

''I'm fine, thanks for asking.'' Flametthe rubbed some dirt off of her skirt.

She got pulled up by the pretty handsome boy, who glared over at her.

Flametthe couldn't help but turning bright red, and having the other boys laughing.

''So.. Are you in a group already..?'' Johnny scanned the girl from top to toe.

''Err, No.. Why?'' She scratched her nose.

Then something happened she didn't expect at all. He handed her a piece of paper. It was an invitation.

''I invite you to come at the ROR's party tonight.'' The guy tugged his collar a bit.

''W-What..?! I-I'm not the party-type, you are waitsting your—'' She was cut off by one of the guys.

''LISTEN GIRL. Johnny never invites girls **personally**, so this is pretty damn special.''

''_Ohhh… Shall I go.. Shall I..?'' _Flametthe toughed.

''..Okay, I'll see you tonight..!''

Johnny nodded.

''Your roommate is invited too, he knows where to go to, so just follow him.''

''Okay! Eh, Thanks!''

''Your welcome cutie.'' Johnny gave her a wink and walked away.

Flametthe turned around and immediately sped up, walking to her room, bumping into Randy once more in the hall.

Randy had been pushed aside roughly by a girl with three eyes and short purple hair, hitting his face to the wall causing his nose to bleed.

''Arrgh..'' He whined.

''R-Randy! Oh my, are you okay?!'' She kneeled down to him.

''I-I'm fine, Flame.. Thank you..'' He got up, said goodbye and went outside.

Flametthe got inside her room and slammed the door, having Sulley look up at her with a confusing look in his eyes.

''Eh, What's up roommatie..?'' He muttred.

''Okay, I have no idea who this guy is, but **DAMN **he's **HOT**!''

Sulley raised an eyebrow at her.

''Who are we talkin' about here?''

Flame looked in the mirror, brushing some bangs out of her face.

''Johnny.. Johnny Worthington.'' She sighed. ''He's like an angel on earth..''

Sulley rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed.

''He looks more like _Satan_…. So, You're invited at the ROR's tonight I see?''

He pointed at the paper in her hand.

''Yeah I am. B-But.. I can't.. I can't dance…'' Flametthe shyly twiddled her thumbs.

''Believe it or not, but me neither!'' Sulley grinned.

Flame chuckled, putting her hair in a pigtail.

''Maybe you want to tag along with my friends of Oozma Kappa and me?'' Sulley asked.

She turned around and hugged Sulley, just out of no where.

''I would love to!''

''Then let's get ready, _Flame_.''

**[11:00 P.M.]**

''I can hear the music already..'' Flame walked outside with Sulley, on their way to the party.

''_Testing-Testing, I'm just suggesting, You and I might not be the best thing!_

_Exit Exit, somehow I guessed it right.. Right!''_

''I hear it too. Wait.. Isn't that the song _Haven't had enough_?''

''Yeah.. Wait a second.. Is that Johnny singing it?!'' She ran up to the doors, already open, and jumped in, seeing Johnny rocking up the place.

''_But I still want ya, want ya. Don't mean to taunt ya! If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya!''_

Flame's eyes widen as he looked her way, and kept staring into her eyes.

''_I still need ya, Need ya! Don't mean to tease ya! If you want me, I'll come back and meet ya! Whisper Whisper, You must admit: You want it! You do want it!''_

Sulley walked in and made his ''Sup ladies'' pose, and scored some girls to dance with.

Flame walked off to a dark corner and danced alone for a while, until Johnny came up to her, and held out his hand, asking her to dance.

''_F-Fuck! Is the hottest guy in place seriously asking __**ME **__to dance?!'' _ She toughed.

Slightly hesitating she took his hand and walked up to the middle of the dancefloor, where a slow song started to play.

''J-Johnny, I-I really can't d-da-!'' She got cut off.

''Shh… Just follow my lead..~''

Taking small steps, Flametthe danced with Johnny all night long, until it was like 03:00 A.M. and she went home.

Tired and knocked out she stumbled upstairs and opened her door, finding Sulley already in bed, snoring very loudly.

Too lazy to climb up to her own bed she layed down on the floor and fell asleep.

**[06:39 A.M.]**

''Mmhh…. What happened…''

Flame heared a knock on the door and a now familiar voice.

''Mail call!''

She got up and opened up her door, only to see Randy carrying around a bag of mail.

''Good morning, Randy..! How are you?''

Randy couldn't help but chuckle as he saw Flame.

''I'm doing great! You just woke up I see?''

''Yeah….''

''Hehe.. I got three letters for you!'' He handed her the letters and walked away.

Flame waves and got back inside and checked the mail.

''Mail from daddy.. Mail from mommy.. Mail from..!''

Her heart skipped a beat as she read the last letter. It was send by Johnny.

She slowly opened the envelope and read the card, which was shaped in a heart.

''_Flame, I've known you for just a day now.._

_But I really like you. I think I already love you._

_What I'm trying to ask is: Will you be—''_

''Got a love note?'' Sulley grinned jokingly while checking his phone, seeing he got a new message from his friend Mike Wasowski.

''Heh, Mikey got a girlfriend! He wants me to meet her. Well, see ya!''

Sulley jumped up and went to his buddy, leaving Flame in total silence.

She looked down at the card and continued reading. The final sentence made her heart flip.

''_What I'm trying to ask is: Will you be mine?''_


End file.
